The Cheater's Guide To Medicating The Kazekage
by Mairine-chan
Summary: Lee sempre odiou remédios, mas sempre os tomava quando ficava doente, já Gaara sempre os recusou e Lee se vê obrigado a trapacear. Yaoi Leegaa Oneshot Tradução, Fic presente de natal para a Thiély


Avisos

Fic oneshot, yaoi, Leegaa de presente de natal para Thiély, sim o Summary ta uma bosta, mas a fic ta melhor

O anime Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, esta fic TAMBEM não me pertence e sim a uma pessoa chamada Songstone que originalmente postou essa fic em inglês, eu apenas a traduzi

* * *

"Abra sua boca e beba este remédio, isso vai ajudar você respirar e vai abaixar sua febre"

Lee segurou a colher com o remédio roxo, e fez um barulho surpreso quando o líquido espirou e sujou toda sua camiseta branca. Em fim de semanas ou em dias casuais, como naquele dia, Lee preferia vestir roupas normais, ele não tinha muitas outras roupas, então ele não ficou muito feliz por Gaara ter sujado as que estava usando.

"Gaara..." Lee suspirou e pegou a garrafa que estava na mesinha de cabeceira de novo, colocando remédio na colher pela enésima vez "...Você tem que tomar o remédio." Ele pediu

Os olhos de Gaara encararam a colher e ele puxou o lençol até se nariz escondendo sua boca,quando Lee ofereceu o remédio novamente ele começou a virar sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, quando finalmente parou de se revirar encarou seu namorado e disse "Não!".

Lee começou a resmungar com raiva e Gaara enumerou razões pelas quais ele não queria tomar o remédio, mas, parou quando seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e saiu um pouco de sangue por seu nariz "O que diabos foi isso?" Gaara perguntou, e sua íris começou a ficar esbranquiçada

Lee rolou seus olhos e sentou na cama ao lado de Gaara segurando a colher com o remédio "isso é conseqüência da sua doença" Ele informou claramente "Isso não teria acontecido se tivesse tomado o remédio como eu te disse" ele adicionou, segurando a colher com o liquido roxo com mais firmeza "Por favor tome o remédio, tem gosto de uva" ele disse em uma voz cantante que obviamente não impressionou o mais novo doente.

"Não" Gaara disse de novo chacoalhando a cabeça. "Eu recuso."

Lee sentiu sua paciência indo embora, mas tornou a tentar convencer seu Koi "Olha, você quer melhorar não? ficar doente não é nada bom." Lee disse, Gaara havia passado a semana passada inteira na cama, estava doente como um cão. Gaara tinha começado a tossir e espirrar, Lee notou que seu nariz estava entupido e finalmente quando Lee mediu sua temperatura viu que ele estava pelando, e instantaneamente, o colocou de cama, é por isso que agora eles estavam discutindo sobre o remédio com sabor de uva.

"hrmph." Gaara rolou seus olhos e pôs-se a olhar para a janela, cruzando seus braços sobre o lençol, seu corpo estava chacoalhando em pequenos espasmos, e sua febre havia aumentado visivelmente "Isso tudo é culpa sua, então no mínimo que você tem que fazer é me deixar descansar e parar de tentar me fazer engolir essa coisa." Gaara praticamente cuspiu a frase, olhando de canto de olho para Lee.

Lee suspirou novamente e colocou sua mão na testa de Gaara, tomando cuidado para não derramar o remédio que estava na colher. "Não foi minha culpa Gaara, eu disse para você não me beijar na boca enquanto eu estivesse doente, mas você não me escuta" Lee colocou a colher em frente a Gaara, oferecendo para ele novamente. "Por favor, tome isso e você se sentirá muito melhor! confie em mim, eu tomei o remédio quando estava mal, ajudou a acabar com a febre e a dor no corpo, ainda mais você poderá respirar melhor e vai parar de tossir tanto" ele disse mais algumas coisas e com sua mão livre abaixou o lençol para o queixo de Gaara. "Abra a boquinha"

Mas o Kazekage virou a cabeça, pressionou seus lábios e cruzou os braços em cima do peito. Ele lembrava Lee muito a uma criança quando não queria coisas.

"Gaara" o Kazekage chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente "Por favor" Gaara chacoalhou a cabeça de novo, "GAARA" Lee gritou e Gaara teve a mesma reação. "Você é impossível".

Lee se levantou e foi reclamando até o outro lado da cama, e começou a colocar o liquido roxo de volta na embalagem.

Lee se virou quando sentiu sua camiseta sendo puxada pelo seu Koi "Deite aqui comigo" Gaara falou, dando espaço na cama para o mais velho se deitar.

Foi ai que a inspiração 'atacou', Lee deu um pequeno sorriso "Ta, espera um pouco" Ao invés de continuar a derramar o líquido roxo de volta na garrafa, ele colocou a dose correta do remédio nela, fora da visão de seu namorado, Lee colocou o remédio em sua boca e o colocou debaixo de sua língua, ele não pode segurar uma careta; remédios sempre tinham gosto ruim, sejam eles com gosto de uva ou não.

Lee voltou ao quarto, colocando a garrafa do remédio na mesa de cabeceira e a colher ao lado, Gaara olhou para Lee "Venha logo" o Kazekage pediu apressadamente, Lee deitou ao seu lado.

Lee estava tentando com dificuldade manter o remédio dentro de sua boca e não deixar ele cair por seus lábios, já deitado ele estava de frente para Gaara que colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Lee pressionando sua cabeça no pescoço do maior. "Pronto..." o kazekage suspirou. "...Assim está melhor"

Lee passou uma de suas mãos pelas costas de Gaara, depois passou sobre as curvas de seu koi até chegar em seu estomago e depois continuou sua jornada para cima. Gaara começou a corar e quando Lee tocou em seu pescoço deu um pequeno gemido.

Ótimo, estava funcionando, Lee usou sua mão livre e segurou o queixo de Gaara e lentamente pressionou seus lábios contra o dele.

Com um pouco mais de força Lee abriu passagem nos lábios de Gaara que pressionou se corpo contra o de Lee, o mais velho se colocou por cima do Kazekage, mas , uma vez que eles estavam em uma posição melhor rapidamente, antes que Gaara sentisse algo ruim do qual ele pudesse protestar, Lee segurou os ombros de Gaara e aprofundou o beijo, soltando o líquido que estava guardado em um dos lados de sua boca.

Gaara congelou quando o remédio tocou sua língua, ele estava tentando tirar Lee de cima dele ou libertar sua boca, ele fez alguns barulhos estranhos que logo pararam quando o remédio passou por sua língua, os dedos de Gaara estavam tentando puxar a camisa de lee, realmente o gosto daquela coisa era horrível.

Uma vez que Lee tinha certeza que Gaara havia engolido o remédio, seus lábios se separaram dos de Gaara e respirou fundo, depois começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Gaara que começou a tossir.

"Você..." Gaara falou com dificuldade, torcendo o nariz para o gosto horrível que havia ficado em sua boca "...trapaceou" e continuou a tentar fazer o gosto sair de sua boca, Lee se levantou triunfante sem dizer nada a Gaara, muito orgulhoso por ter conseguido enganar o Kazekage que no momento estava muito cansado para puni-lo por aquilo, então naquele momento Lee aproveitou seu momento de vitória e se abaixou vagarosamente dando um beijo no queixo de Gaara "Você vai me agradecer por isso mais tarde" Lee informou sorrindo.

* * *

Fim \o\ espero que tenham gostado, Feliz nata para todos e um próspero ano novo 


End file.
